Awake, to Look Upon my Family
by TitaHightopp05
Summary: Random FanFic that is separate from my canon story: 'The thought that the tiny little life within her belly could not be his as well scared her to death. She brushed a gentle stroke on her swollen stomach, feeling another kick meet her hand that brought a smile to her lips.' Ranted for brief rape mention a a little language (Thanks Guest!). R&R&E!


**Author Note: There are 2 pair of movie quotes from 2 other Depp/Burton films, let's see if you find them!  
**

 _ **Awake, to Look Upon my Family**_

Alice had enough of her mother trying to wed her to somebody she hadn't ever seen: she could stand a scandal.

Besides, it wasn't actually her fault if a group of men had taken advance on her. She remembered that night a little too well: it was almost completely dark, she was going to the doctor who was part of her crew on the Wonder, the only one in her opinion that knew how to do his job, and as he lived nearby the port she had to cross it. She quickly got over the door of the pub where drunks lived and spent the night, but apparently she hadn't passed fast enough: three men came out and, walking after her, started to compliment her for her splendid body. She started to run at their first touch, but they got her and her hell started.

More tears waited for the right moment to escape in her eyes while she was sitting on her large bed.

Why, she remembered his sweet touch that made her shiver with delight, his rough hands on her bare legs and his stained fingers through her hair, the scars of the whip on his back and the feeling he felt when her tongue slid in the gap between his teeth that drove him mad.

Thin ribbons of salty water trailed down her cheeks at his memory.

The thought that the tiny little life within her belly could not be his as well scared her to death. She brushed a gentle stroke on her swollen stomach, feeling another kick meet her hand that brought a smile to her lips.

 _Alice?_ , she heard from nowhere. Her eyes scanned the entire room, but discovered what she already knew: she was alone.

 _Alice!_ , again. She stood turning, she really could not understand where the voice came from. Then she spotted a movement reflected on her mirror and looked straight there, where the figure of the White Rabbit was: he wasn't anywhere to be seen in the room, so she assumed he was **in** the glass.

"Oh, McTwisp, are you here to take me back to Underland? Make me go back, please" she pleaded.

"Of course Alice, I was ordered to by the White Queen herself! All you have to do is to think of the mirror you want to came out from while you are stepping through this. Think of the one in her Majesty's study, we'll be there waiting for you"

She stood and pressed a palm against the cool glass and felt like it moved adapting to the surface of her hand: "McTwisp? Will it do something to…?" she asked concerned gesturing her stomach.

"No, it will be alright, come on Alice" he answered wiggling the pink nose.

Thinking hard at the mirror the White Rabbit had described, she closed her eyes and walked through it, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mirana was just in front of her with a reassuring smile curving her lips.

ღ ღ ღ

The Hatter remained stuck in his chair, still waiting.

'I'll escort her up to you when her meeting with the Queen will finish' the White Rabbit had said 'So you can go on working'.

The fact was: he wasn't working. He was wondering about a whole world of wonderful words beginning with letter W. Like waiting, workshop, warm, wooden,…

The wooden door of his workshop was opening.

His eyes lifted from the table and he saw Alice. Their gaze locked for a moment, but his soon travelled farther down and there it stopped. His eyes watered hard, but he didn't matter. She did.

"Hatter?"

"Yeh've just realized mah worst fea'…" he muttered.

"Hatter, let me explain-"

"Mah first, mah un 'nd mah only, TARRANT!" he jumped to his feet and turned to face the window, hiding his tears from her "Ah won't leave MAH Hatta', 'nd yeh left" he whispered with broken voice.

"Ah luv yeh, Tarrant, yeh said. Then yeh hadn't just luved someun else, but…" he chocked.

She hurried to his side trying to comfort him, but he stepped farther: "Goh away, Alice" he told her darkly "Ah'm neht in the right mood right now".

She gasped only for her to hear: she had expected the Hatter to be angry, but not to send her away like a servant. She pursed her lips and clenched her fists for a brief moment: "Fine" she sighed and headed back to the door adding: "I just came to tell you that this baby might be yours, I'm sorry for disturbing" and she was gone.

He was alone: he wiped away the tears he had wept… yes, like a wee child… wonderful words beginning with W… .

ღ ღ ღ

Alice was alone too, sitting on her bed, weeping for the second time that day: she couldn't sleep. She was too afraid that someone would have had no longer wanted to talk to her.

Just then a knock at the door distracted her and she sat in attention: "Alice?" he feebly said from the other side.

Hearing nothing, he took a breath and continued: "I know that maybe after this morning you don't even want to see my shadow with the corner of your eye, but please: what I have to tell you can't be said on a doorway" she put aside her anger and pushed herself up to stand, but once she was on her feet she had to stay still, for a kick hit her in her loins zone and caused her to whimper.

"Alice, are you ok?" he asked worried from the outside, and she could tell he had leaned against the wood separating them "Dear, what's going on?".

She walked towards the door, unlocking it so she was now facing the Hatter with a cold stare: "I'm alright, thank you".

His eyes glowed bright again, but his smile didn't: "So…" he gestured for the room shyly.

Alice barely nodded: "Come in".

Once they were both inside she closed the door and gasped again because of another kick. This drew his attention: he turned and picked her hand, his other one came to support her waist and asked worried: "Are you hurt?"

"No, it's normal: he moves" she told him back tiredly.

She sat on the bed and laid her back against the headboard lifting her legs on the mattress; he knelt beside the bed searching her gaze, which he met after a pair of minutes, after she had given up trying to avoid it: "I'm sorry… I'm really so sorry. I acted like a spoiled, jealous, slurvish Hatter this morning. I'm sorry if I had upset or scared you. It's just… I've always been so afraid to loose you and… today I hopped to conclusion: I thought I had lost you for real… Will you ever forgive me?"

Alice listened to every sincere and touched word slipping from his mouth, watched his eyes become slowly a sad shade of blue, felt how his voice had calmed the baby.

She shifted and patted a spot beside her for him to sit. When he reached her on the bed she cupped his cheek smiling warmly: "You are just as handsome as our last night together…"

He nuzzled into her palm and pressed it even more against his face with his hand, feeling the terrific contrast between her smooth and silky skin under his bandaged, mercury stained and rough fingers as his closed eyes filled with tears: "I don't deserve you to speak of me like that anymore" he whispered.

"But I forgive you, Tarrant" she admitted.

He opened his eyes shocked, finally a tear rolled down his cheek and she promptly wiped it away with her thumb before adding her other hand on his face: "I forgive you" she repeated and pulled him as close as she could get him. He too held her tightly as his sobbing form was rocked gently back and forth. She removed his hat and dipped her fingers through his ginger curls drawing imaginary circles on his head.

"Alice?" he murmured when he had calmed down.

"Yes?" she kissed the top of his head mildly.

He cuddled further in the crook of her neck inhaling a shaky breath and enjoying a little more the fact of being held in her arms: "Why aren't you sure that this baby could be mine?"

The movements of her fingers on his scalp stopped and her breath hitched. He lifted up and looked her straight in the eyes, she fluttered and began to tell.

ღ ღ ღ

Alice was practically asleep and the Hatter knew he had to go away, for it was getting terribly late. He kissed her forehead tenderly: "Please, Alice: anything you need, a glass of water, a warmer coat, even just a little company, my door is the next one"

She nodded: "Thank you, Tarrant. I won't forget"

He couldn't resist kissing her cheek too before wishing her goodnight: "I'll ask the doorknob to lock by itself" and he got away.

ღ ღ ღ

Other months passed by, Alice grew bigger and she could no longer go anywhere without the Hatter following (not that she minded that much…).

An afternoon they were in his workshop, Alice was sitting on his couch, watching him working as his fingers danced with the ribbons on a brand new hat. He let himself fall in his plush chair and brushed his brow with the back of his hand.

"Are you tired?" she asked not expecting him to answer.

"I'm fine, thank you Alice"

She cocked her head to a side: "Mind to join me in rest for a while?"

"Not necessary, really" he insisted.

"You are asleep on the table"

"Alice, I have to work".

The girl pouted, then she had an idea: she tried to stand up to reach him and this caused his eyes to grow wide in concern: "No! Stay there! I'll come". The Hatter hurried to her side and she sat again, soon his cheerful smile faded to a surprised yet scared look: "It was all a trick, wasn't it?" he muttered and seemed offended.

Alice cupped his face gently: "Take this as an excuse" she whispered kissing the bridge of his nose.

He chuckled in the afterglow of the affection sign and she laid on the soft, large couch. When Tarrant recovered, he sat next to her tummy: "How are we today?" he asked to no one in particular, then, much to her surprise, he leaned to place a kiss on it before laying a hear there. She laughed as his eyes wandered back and forth in amazement: "Tarrant?"

"Aye?"

"Hold me"

His mouth opened as to say something, but no sound could be heard, just a cute smile appeared: "Why, yes" he quite hadn't the time to lay down next to her that Alice cuddled against his chest. The Hatter wrapped his arms tight around her as she relaxed in his embrace and slowly fell asleep.

Alice was awaken by a strange contracting feeling in her lower belly. She groaned, then a worse pain hit her and made her yell. Beside her the Hatter was still asleep: "Hatter!" she shook him "Please wake up!"

He winced at the sudden awakening and stirred: "What…?" he muttered yawning.

"The baby is coming!" she panted.

Oh, now he was totally awake! He gasped and immediately jumped on his feet almost falling on the ground: "Did your water broke already?"

"No, but if you don't bring me to the midwife right away, I could became capable of killing!" she yelled.

"Oh, yes, right away! Hold on" Tarrant picked her up and walked as fast as he could manage to through the corridors of the castle: "Are you feeling any better?" he asked worried.

"What do you th-" she covered her mouth with a hand to stifle a scream, tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, dear Alice!" he looked around frenetically trying to orientate in that white ocean of doors, until he glanced a familiar one "Don't worry, we are almost there"

"Don't speak, Tarrant! Hurry!"

"What in Underland is going on out there?" an elderly woman wearing a white cotton smock, who happened to be the midwife, asked annoyed as she peeped out of the door.

"Help, please! She's in labor!" the Hatter begged, as Alice clung the lapel of his jacket into her fist.

"Oh, gallymoggers! Come inside, quick"

The Hatter, much to his disappoint, was kicked outside. Meanwhile, the White Queen had entered with Alice. He was so anxious that nearly fainted. After the longest 5 minutes of his life, the trio came out too and he could see that the baby wasn't born yet.

"What? Why isn't the baby already out?" he asked confused.

"It's a normal fact that happens when a woman is approaching to the due date: simply stronger contractions. Your creature will make his appearance within a week if not less" she told Alice with a smile, before greeting goodbye and going back to her study.

"I must confess, I really hoped to give birth today" she said sitting on the bench near the Hatter.

"Yeh gave meh a fri'ht, Alice…" he sighed soundly, sinking even more in the seat.

"I'm sorry" she rubbed his arm.

"Well," the White Queen said "I have to leave you now, I've got some work to finish. See you later" she waved and twirled away, then when she was behind the corner: "Love birds"

ღ ღ ღ

Tarrant was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in Alice's room a night of some days later, mumbling without the knowledge of doing so.

"Hatter?" her voice called.

He hurried in her bedroom walking fast.

"Tarrant, where are you?" she asked more awake than before.

He entered and came to kneel beside the bed: "I'm here, Alice" he whispered lifting a hand to stroke her head.

She stirred and relaxed, sighing slightly: "What troubles you, Tarrant?" he seemed so concerned to her.

"I… nothing… it's just that you've been uncomfortable all day and I was… getting ready"

Alice smiled as she noticed how distracted he was from the feeling of her silky blonde curls through his fingers: "Mind to sleep here with me?"

His look turned quite surprised and embarrassed, but his eyes cheated him: they assumed a darker green color with a few yellow splinters clearly visible: "Are you sure?"

"Definitely"

The Hatter smiled: "Okay" he then stood and walked around the bed to reach her.

Meanwhile she turned to lay on her other side to face him. All this process seemed to last an eternity to both of them: he pulled the blankets over them and froze when Alice touched his cheek: it was even better than he remembered. She leaned to place a chaste kiss on his lips and he didn't waste time before kissing her back: their lips danced together sweetly, he wrapped his arms around her as she slowly laid on her back. When they broke apart he left a path of butterfly kisses along her cheek, up to her ear where he whispered: "Ah luv yeh sehw much"

"I love you too, my Hatter" she affirmed caressing his hair, his mouth moved down her neck.

"Only yehrs… ohways only yehrs" he emphasized caressing her jaw with his bandaged thumb.

"Tarrant, I have a serious question" Alice asked, suddenly afraid.

His eyes widened in fear: "Wasn't all you have just said serious?"

She laughed: "Oh, Tarrant, it was the most sincere thing I've ever said!" he relaxed and she continued, smile faded away: "You remember that this baby might not be yours, right?"

The Hatter nodded sadly barely lowering his gaze.

"Tell me that that won't change anything between us"

He remained silent for a moment while he choose the right words to answer her: "It won't matter that much to me, Alice. He or she will be your child and it will be as beautiful, sweet, curious and muchy as you are. If the father is one of that three unnamable , slurvish, stupid, bastards, sons of-"

"Hatter!"

"Bluddy… fez… thank you. Anyway, he won't ever deserve such wonderful creatures as you two".

At this point Alice was crying with both joy and relief: "I love you so very much, Tarrant…"

"Hush, don't cry my dear. Now, where were weh?" his lisp slipped into his Outlandish accent as he bent down to kiss her lips, which were swollen from his previous attentions, once again.

When his fingers tickled up her ribs Alice gasped, not for pleasure but the Hatter couldn't know: "How Ah've miss'd thus sounds yeh make fehr meh sweetling…".

"Ow! Tarrant!"

"Yesh… say et aga'n"

"No, Hatter, stop! My water broke"

"Wait, what!?" he jumped off of her.

"This is no false alarm" she yelled clenching at his sleeve.

"Oh, bloody tea tables!" he helped her to sit upright and wiped some lose curls from her face. Then he got up and looked in the wardrobe for her robe.

"What do I do now?" she panted.

He took a dressing gown without thinking and approached to her: "Sshh, don't panic is the first thing and the most difficult" he said covering her with the robe.

"And what would you know about this kind of things?" she asked.

"Oh, trust me, more than you think. Now breath: inspire with the nose and expire with the mouth"

Alice did as he said and he threw on his jacket. She gasped again and yelled, the Hatter rushed to her side to hold her close: "I'm frightened, Hatter" she admitted when she managed to breathe again.

"I know, but don't be: it is going to be alright" with that he tried to lift her in his arms but she shrieked in pain.

"No, please, take it easy, it hurts!"

"Hold on, Alice. Pick up all of your muchness for me? For your baby?"

She nodded and closed her eyes preparing to the worse that never arrived; when she opened them again the Hatter was already coming out of her room: "That wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked only half joking.

"Well, I could be better!"

Tarrant, not able to run without hurting her, walked as fast as he could down the corridors always keeping an eye over Alice, who was trying with all her might to not scream to wake the entire castle up.

Once in the infirmary the midwife instructed him to lay her on a strange short bed, which hadn't the footboard, and then kicked him out again with the excuse that he had to call the Queen.

So now here he was: pacing like a caged feline again out of the door. It was nothing more than three minutes later that Mirana busted out of the room leaning against the door for dear life, she looked horrified to death: "I hoped not to be that sensitive…" she said "I just can't stay in there"

"What do you mean by that?" The Hatter asked concerned.

Another maid came out: "She's begging for someone to came in, Majesty"

Mirana without hesitation gazed the Hatter and so did the young maid.

"M-me?" he stuttered.

"Is there anyone else?" the girl giggled pulling him inside. She closed the door behind them: "Just drop your coat anywhere" the maid said then showed him the closed door of the room Alice was in: "Come on, don't be shy. Your wife is waiting for you"

The Hatter chomped that phrase over again, wanting so bad it to be true.

Alice was just breathing for now assisted by the midwife who had told her that it wasn't time yet. When she saw the Hatter she felt instantly relieved: "Tarrant!" she extended her hand towards him.

He ran by her side taking it, then he kissed her temple: "How are you doing?"

"Considering all the situation? Just fine" she said.

"Well, seems that the baby won't be here in less than an hour, miss. Just focus on breathing: meanwhile we'll go to fetch everything we'll need for when the time comes" she said just before she left with the maid.

"I don't know if I can take it for another hour" Alice panted after another pretty strong contraction.

"Why don't we think of something to kill the Time?" the Hatter suggested calm.

"No, please, don't kill him again!"

Tarrant laughed: "I was pondering on names beginning with letter A"

"Mmh, Antony?"

"Wonderful, I like 'Alice' more though. Now feminine starting in B"

"Bethany!" Alice yelled between clenched teeth.

"How do you feel now?" he asked trying himself to not panic.

"Like my child is coming out of me by himself and there's **nobody** here to tell me what to do!" she screamed.

Tarrant looked around frenetically in search of something useful and saw an empty basin near the sink. He kissed the crown of her head again before standing and taking the basin to fill it with hot water: "Would you mind if **I** check on you now?" he asked blushing in both embarrassment and agitation.

"Please" she begged.

He set the basin on the bed, rolled up his sleeves and lifted her skirts up her knees before quickly washing his hands in the water: "My father told me something about it, don't worry".

"Tarrant, what do I have to do?"

"Push when I tell you to, ok?"

She nodded just in time for his first signal: "Just like this, Alice. Just little more, I can see the head already!" he encouraged in his excitement: "Again!"

She took a breath and pushed again. An hour passed by like this: the midwife had returned along with the maid, but still Alice wanted the Hatter to bring her child to the world. With a final agonizing scream everything came to an end: "It's a boy" the midwife announced.

"And he looks a lot like the father, if I may add" the young maid said innocently: obviously she couldn't know how important was that information to Alice and Tarrant; she just kept moving her eyes from the crying newborn to the Hatter. She lent the baby to his mother just before being gently pulled away by the midwife who nodded with a smile at the confused girl: "Let them be now" the older woman said and they exited the room.

As they remained alone the Hatter approached at Alice: he got really touched when he heard her crooning at her little one: "Alice?"

She lifted her teary eyes and smiled at him: "Here, sit" she patted the spot just beside her.

He did, so he could get a better look at the child: he had already a few curly red hair, his same color when he was young, his eyelids were light and he had high flushed cheekbones.

"Alice, he… he reassembles m-me…" he stuttered trembling with surprise.

"I know"

Suddenly Tarrant trapped mother and son into his embrace, paying attention not to squeeze them. Alice felt tears wetting the top of her head and encircled him with her free arm rubbing his back and kissing his collarbone a few times: "Are you ok?" she asked lovingly.

He silently nodded: "Ah'm sehw very serry Ah got yeh throu all thus trubl's… Tha' was all mye fault…"

"Hush, non sense" she retrieved her arm and pulled back from his grip, unstitching him a confused look: she smiled in response and mentioned him to sit properly. When he did she placed her bundle of blankets in his trembling arms, now the baby was curiously looking around, and she nuzzled against him once more: "Thank you, Tarrant"

"Nay Alice, Thank yeh" he hugged her to him and secured the baby into his other arm. And as Alice let herself drift off into sleep with their son, the Hatter remained awake to look upon his family all night long.

ღ ღ ღ

 _ **Years later…**_

"Daddy, why is a raven like a writing desk?" asked little Jade from her father's knee height.

The Hatter chuckled and picked his 3 years old daughter up: "Why my dear, I haven't the slightest idea!"

She was clearly unsatisfied with the answer and her eyebrows knotted together a little: "But I thought you knew…".

Tarrant was getting upset for disappointing his daughter, he bit his lower lip and took a breath; he lifted her chin to look into her now blue shaded eyes before kissing lovingly her cheek: "If I knew what the answer was, why did I have to ask to the most clever woman in this house?"

Her eyes was still sad: "Mummy doesn't know either"

The Hatter laughed: "But I didn't mean mummy, Jade Jeanette Hightopp, you silly girl!" he said, then reassured her "I don't need to know it now, you'll figure out later on. Just take your time, aye?"

The child inhaled soundly and let out a relieved and deep sigh: "Oh, great! I was so worried about it daddy! Like I was the only one who could answer but I absolutely didn't know how to, so I-"

"Jadie!"

"…Fine" she squeaked.

"Dad! Jade!" a boyish voice called out "We're home!"

Much to Tarrant's amusement, the girl yelled back: "We noticed, Tommy!".

Alice followed close behind the child as they entered the house closing the door behind them: "Evening Hightopps!"

Jade struggled from her father's arms, who placed her on the ground so she could run right into her mother's gown: "Why so cheerful, strawberry?" Alice laughed stroking her, indeed, strawberry blonde hair.

"Daddy told me that I don't have to tell him why a raven is like a writing desk any early!" she quickly exclaimed.

"Oh, great relief, wasn't it?" she looked at her husband who shook his head and leaned to kiss his wife in a chorus of 'ewws' from the children.

"Hi" she mumbled against his lips.

"Welcome back" then he turned and rubbed Thomas' head "Both of you".

The 8 years old was holding a roll of dark emerald fabric under his right arm and with his left he adjusted his ascot on his bush of dark red curls: "Come and see this fabric dad; I'd like to make my first top hat with it".

Alice noticed the cheerfulness leave Tarrant's smile as he forced a response out of his mouth: "Aye lad. Tomorrow we'll start".

ღ ღ ღ

The Hatter seemed to chase sleep without being able to reach it that night: he turned on one side and saw Alice peacefully asleep, but as he didn't want to stare at her all night long he turned on the other side, only to find out that contemplate a wardrobe wasn't entirely funny, so he just came to lay on his back studying the ceiling. And the powerful wind that blew that night wasn't even helping.

"Okay, Tarrant, please do tell me what's wrong" his wife exclaimed exhausted as she sat sharply, crossing her arms on her chest.

He lifted himself on his elbows smiling nervously: "Weren't you sleeping already?"

She said nothing and kept her severe look.

Tarrant sighed letting his weight drop heavily on the mattress: "I'm worried to death, Alice"

"Why ever so?" she asked laying on her side and reaching out to caress his forehead: it always seemed to relax him.

"That hat Thomas wants to make" he admitted "I can't let him be poisoned… he's so young… the mercury is dangerous, he could end up madder than myself! Which is difficult considering **I** am **the** Mad Hatter, however Ah'm neht sehrprised o' his occupation chois 'nd tha'-"

"Hatter!"

"…problem… fez… Alice…" he shook his head "Thank you"

"You should start with explaining him this, yes?" she suggested. He agreed and she continued: "Is there anything you can teach him to temporize?"

He blinked and thought: "Mmh… sewing: you can't make a hat if you can't sew. Fabric choosing, how to take measurements, hat names learning, project drawing,…"

"See? He has lots of things he has to learn before being able to make a hat. You have time"

"Won't he get bored?" he asked turning his head to face her better.

She giggled and kissed his forehead soothingly: "He'll understand, Tarrant, don't worry yourself"

The Hatter chuckled: "He's wonderful, isn't he?"

Alice snuggled in the crook of his neck and kissed his collarbone just the way she did when their child was born: "He's your son Tarrant, I'm proud of my Hatters"

He encircled her with his arms and kissed her cheek, dropping in that short contact all his thanks and devotion.

"Mama?" a voice called.

The Hatter lifted his gaze to see both their children standing hand in hand on the doorway of their bedroom, Alice faked to sleep, just to see how her husband would have held the situation: "Jadie had a nightmare" Thomas said.

"And you were afraid of the wind, Tommy" his sister mumbled sleepily, rubbing her little punch against her eye, her stuffed rabbit hanged on her elbow.

"Did not!" Thomas responded embarrassed.

"Daddy, may we sleep with you?"

Alice smiled at the innocence in the tone of her daughter: her daddy was her hero and she was his princess. She had decided to name her like the color of his eyes from the moment he had looked at her the first time.

"Come here" Tarrant said.

As they approached they noticed that their mum was 'asleep': "Won't we wake mummy up?"

He grinned mischievously as he made Alice slide from him onto the bed, then he helped Jade up as Tommy climbed his way by himself on the bed: "You know my dear children…" he started, kneeling on the bed in front of his wife "Mummy had never been really… asleep!" he laughed squeezing her sides lightly to tickle her.

She opened her eyes and yelled in surprise, while the rest of her family rolled on the bed in laughter: "Oh, is that so?" she asked just before attacking the Hatter tickling him back. The children joined in and after some time they all ended up begging each other for mercy.

Tarrant placed his head on Alice's shoulder and sighed in content: Jade, however, titled her head on one side: "Dad, why are you using mum as a pillow?"

They laughed and he answered: "Because she's much more comfy!" he kissed his wife soundly on the neck.

Thomas smiled and followed his father's example by laying on his mother's other shoulder. As a response she hugged him and kissed his curly head earning a matching sigh as Tarrant's: "Dad's right JJ…"

Jade bit her lip and curled in the space between Alice's side and Tarrant's tummy cuddling deep into her father's embrace as he wrapped an arm around her: "I much prefer it here" she sighed.

"I love you" Alice said to all of them.

"We love you too mummy" the Hatter answered for everybody whispering in her ear before biting gently her lobe.

As everyone drifted in a peaceful slumber, he remained awake to look upon his family once again, before reaching them in the dream world.


End file.
